


far too young to die

by thebrobacks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobacks/pseuds/thebrobacks
Summary: just a short prompt really





	

_i've never so adored you_

brendon's hand worms its way around dallon's hips.

_i'm twisting allegories now_

"brendon. we can't do this."

_i want to complicate you_

"dal, it's okay. our wives won't mind," brendon whispers.

_don't let me do this to myself_

 

"okay, if you say so."

_i'm chasing rollercoasters_

dallon's lips collide with brendon's as they strip each other.

_i've got to have you closer now_

"let me ride you," brendon growls.

_endless romantic stories_

dallon replies with a soft moan as brendon leaves a hickey on his neck.

_you never could control me_

"okay baby," dallon says.

 

 


End file.
